¿Victoria?
by Mesiac
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando por fin, luego de mucho luchar, consigues lo que tanto querías? ¿Realmente es lo que deseas? Dib ha ganado... pero... ¿ha ganado?/One shot, ZADR, Zim and Dib romance


Bueno :3 un nuevo fanfic de mi autoría, aunque ya sé que tengo otros dos sin terminar, pero ya... ya vendrán las ganas de continuarlos xD.

Por ahora vengo con uno que pertenece a un fandom no poco cotizado xD aunque no sé qué tan vigente actualmente, pero de todos modos quería satisfacer mi necesidad de escribir sobre ellos. Espero que lo disfruten ^^ y, de ser así, por favor hagan sus comentarios. Si no lo disfrutan y piensan que fue un asco, pues comenten también, porque las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas x3 mientras ello me ayude a mejorar ^^.

Debo aclarar que ni la serie de Invader Zim (Invasor Zim) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Jhonen Vásquez.

Ahora, sin más rodeos, el fic~.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Victoria?<strong>

Zim.

Zim.

Zim.

¡Zim!

No estaba por ninguna parte, ya había recorrido toda la cafetería, los baños, los pasillos, los salones, el gimnasio e incluso un extraño subterráneo escolar lleno de aparatos que parecían ser usados para torturas por estar manchados de sangre, sangre fresca.

Pero receso ya había terminado, y se encontraba de nuevo en el salón. Hacía ya una semana que Zim no aparecía por la escuela y el vacío que dejaba su ausencia comenzaba a poner a Dib demasiado ansioso. Podía estar tramando algo, podía haber incluso tomado una cadena de televisión y comenzar a usarla para hipnotizar a toda la gente y luego hacerlos esclavos.

Le molestaba la presencia de Zim, pero le desesperaba todavía más su ausencia. A este paso, cualquiera podría creer que estaba más que obsesionado con él, pero la razón no era la que podían llegar a pensar… claro que no, él jamás podría desarrollar algún tipo de afecto.

Y justamente ahora, que ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar y con la mirada perdida en el cielo, como si éste tuviera la solución a sus quebraderos de cabeza, justamente en ese preciso momento, hacía su entrada al salón un nuevo estudiante, el que se paraba delante de la clase ante la mirada atenta y extrañada de los demás alumnos.

Dib realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, poco le importaba lo que pasase o dejase de pasar a esos tontos humanos que parecían pedir a gritos ser invadidos por el irken. Pero aquel despreocupado desinterés terminó y fue reemplazado por la repentina y excesiva atención que le prestó el chico a lo que estaba sucediendo. Uno de sus compañeros de clase acababa de alzar la mano para preguntar sobre Zim al ver que el chico nuevo ocupaba su lugar.

La maestra Bitters hizo un comentario como "Tuvo la decencia de ser el primero de todos ustedes en restarme trabajo desapareciendo de este mugroso establecimiento y de mi mugroso salón y de mi mugrosa vida y…". A Dib no le interesaron los insultos que le seguían esas palabras, pues sólo tomó lo que le interesaba escuchar.

Zim había dejado la escuela. ¿Eso era señal de… qué? Podía tener ya listo sus planes de dominación mundial en la Tierra, como también podía ser que haya decidido… ¿irse?

-Señorita Bitters –alzó la mano sin importarle qué momento de la clase era- ¿no le dijo Zim el por qué de su retiro de la escuela? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¡No me interesan sus motivos, Dib! Si estás tan preocupado por él puedes –apunta hacia la puerta- irte ya ¡y preguntárselo tú mismo!

Dib le obedeció, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón mientras todos lo miraban más sorprendidos que extrañados. Él tan sólo alcanzó a escuchar un comentario con la palabra "loco" en medio, pero no le importó. Tenía, NECESITABA ver a Zim.

Cuando llegó a su casa, todo estaba tal cual, salvo por un detalle: Zim lo esperaba en la puerta, y sin disfraz.

Dib se sobresaltó y miró a todos lados, en busca de alguien que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos la verdad sobre Zim, pero en seguida en rindió, sabía que, de todos modos, nadie nunca le creería. Era eso y el hecho de que Zim, al verlo, le dirige una extraña mirada tranquila pero ansiosa a la vez, para luego entrar a la casa y dejar la puerta abierta. ¿Lo estaba invitando a entrar? Por algún motivo, no dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a caminar hacia él, aunque no lo veía, sabía que estaba ahí.

Cuando hizo su entrada en la casa, miró a todas partes, pero nada le hacía presagiar que la puerta se cerraría de golpe tras él y que sería empujado de espaldas a ella por un Zim que ahora lo estaba acorralando y encerrando con sus brazos.

-Es todo, miserable y apestoso humano, has vencido –dice el irken afilando su mirada.

Y una vez que habló, y sin esperar la pregunta a modo de respuesta de Dib, selló sus labios en un beso.

Dib no supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero aquella noche, ambos, irken y humano, compartieron besos y caricias, pero ni una sola palabra. Ciertamente, él estaba obsesionado con Zim al punto de notar y anotar todas y cada una de sus ausencias y presencias en la escuela y en otros lugares. Sabía casi todo de él, e incluso estaba preparando un perfil psicológico del invasor, y a medida que más avanzaba en su investigación, sentía que más y más se iba liando con él. Al principio pensó que la desesperación que sintió al enterarse de que Zim se había retirado de la escuela, era producto de la costumbre y de la cantidad de material que le otorgaba el extraterrestre, pero en cuanto sintió aquellos verdosos labios besar los suyos, cayó en cuenta de que no era esa la razón.

Hasta ahora, Zim era el único ser vivo que se había interesado realmente en todo lo que él hacía, el único que le había prestado real atención y para el único que había sido tan importante. Dib lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para sentirse vivo, querido, útil…

Ahora todo estaría bien. Sabía que Zim también sentía algo por él, ya no podría invadir la Tierra, ambos podrían estar juntos y esconder el secreto de la verdadera naturaleza del chico verde, al fin y al cabo, sólo se tenían el uno al otro, sólo entre ellos podían entenderse.

Pensando en todo eso y más, luego de una extenuante sesión de sexo en la que el irken lo instruyó en las prácticas amorosas debido a que era mayor, se dejó llevar por el sueño y el cansancio pensando en todos los planes que tenía para ambos a futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos lentamente con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Se encontró tendido y desnudo en el sofá, cubierto sólo por una manta. Pero a su lado no estaba Zim.

Miró a todas partes, buscó su ropa, se vistió y luego salió en búsqueda de Zim. Entró a la cocina, caminó por un pasillo y volvió a llegar al living donde había despertado. Ahí se encontraba a quien buscaba.

Desde la puerta abierta, Zim lo observaba con la mirada afilada y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Zim? –preguntó Dib con timidez, pues parecía que algo no andaba bien.

-Ya ayer por la tarde te lo dije, Dib –contestó Zim con un tono de voz firme pero suave a la vez-, has vencido, tus constantes acosos y esfuerzos por destruirme han hecho que decida finalmente abandonar la Tierra –desvía la mirada-. Mis altos me han encomendado un nuevo trabajo en otro sistema solar.

Aquellas palabras parecieron rasgar el pecho de Dib. Dolía, dolía mucho, como si una enorme garra hubiese marcado un camino por su corazón, desde arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?... –pregunta confundido- Entonces… ¿qué fue lo de anoche? ¡¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿Acaso era una mentira? ¿No sentiste nada?

Se estaba confundiendo, de pronto comenzaba a sentirse utilizado, justamente cuando se había dejado llevar, cuando había creído en él y en sí mismo, en un futuro para ambos.

Al escucharlo, Zim vuelve a depositar su mirada en él, una mirada ahora mucho más condescendiente. A él también le estaba doliendo.

-No tiene caso, humano –responde intentando ser duro-. Ambos sabemos que lo de anoche no debió pasar –sonríe de medio lado, maliciosamente-, aunque fue bueno marcar tu vida para siempre con un desagradable y doloroso recuerdo, ¡así nunca te olvidarás de Zim! –ahora gritó de una forma sarcástica para luego comenzar a reírse como solía hacerlo cada vez que se sentía victorioso-. ¡G.I.R.! –gritó cuando dejó de reír.

-¡Sí jefecito! –apareció G.I.R. desde atrás de Dib y saltó hasta en frente de Zim.

-Deshace la base en seguida, antes de que sea la hora de que los demás humanos despierten. ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

-¡A la orden!

Y dicho esto, la casa, y todo lo que había en ella, comenzó a desaparecer hasta no ser más que unos cuantos tubos de metal, mientras que afuera, los gnomos, los animales de adorno y la cerca fueron tragados por la tierra, formando parte luego de los mismos tubos. En cuestión de segundos, todo lo que fue parte de la casa de Zim era ahora un pequeño dispositivo con forma cilíndrica que el extraterrestre tomaba entre sus manos y guardaba en su PAK.

Levantó una vez más la mirada y la centró en el humano. No podía negar lo que sentía por ese chico, fue el primero en no subestimarlo en todo el mugroso universo, el primero en prestarle atención y estar pendiente de todo lo que hiciera. Debía admitir que le haría mucha falta el resto de la eternidad. Pero no podía quedarse.

-Adiós Dib, hasta nunca.

Le da la espalda y camina hacia el But, donde lo esperaba G.I.R. quien comía tacos mientras lloraba y murmuraba algo acerca de que los extrañaría.

Pero Zim no alcanzó a dar tres pasos, cuando ya tenía a Dib reteniéndolo por un brazo.

-No te creo, ¡no creo nada de lo que estás diciendo! –Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- digo… puede ser verdad que te vas porque tus líderes te lo encomendaron… ¡Pero no mientas acerca de lo que pasó! Yo sé que tú también así lo querías.

Probablemente podría dejarlo ir si jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, pero ya no podía permitírselo. No permitiría que Zim se vaya… él lo necesitaba.

-¡Baja la voz, humano! –grita también Zim, zafándose del agarre del chico- ¿Tienes idea de lo que tendrías que enfrentar SOLO si otros humanos ven mi nave y se dan cuenta de que realmente soy un extraterrestre? -Dib sólo bajó la mirada, pero no se rindió y volvió a levantarla, dispuesto a rebatir-. Es verdad –lo interrumpió antes de empezar-, yo… también lo quería –admite, desviando la mirada-.

Al verlo de esa forma, Dib se siente algo arrepentido de haberle gritado. Avanza unos pasos más para acercarse nuevamente y le habla ahora con un tono más suave.

-Zim, si te vas, voy a necesitarte, nadie en todo este mugroso planeta me ha entregado jamás toda la atención que tú me has dado… Por favor Zim, no te vayas –se acerca y lo toma por los brazos.

Zim lo mira lleno de dudas. Ciertamente, los humanos no solían entregar su primera vez a cualquier persona, si Dib se la había entregado a él, era porque realmente sentía algo, o más que algo. Y la razón era clara, ambos se necesitaban.

Pero él debía irse…

Al tenerlo tan cerca, pasa por su mente la idea y no lo piensa dos veces. Sin importarle si alguien los estaba viendo, se acercó al rostro del chico y besó sus labios lenta pero intensamente. Luego de un par de segundos, y pese a haber sido correspondido por Dib, se separa de él dando una última lamida a sus labios, saboreándose con el sabor de la boca del humano.

-Extrañaré esto.

Fue todo lo que dijo el irken antes de soltarse del agarre de Dib y luego darle la espalda.

-Escucha Dib. Tú y yo pertenecemos a razas distintas, tenemos tiempos de vida distintos y razones de existencia distintos –se dio media vuelta y lo miró nuevamente, pero manteniendo su distancia-. Por algún extraño motivo, nuestros sentimientos se conectaron, pero lamentablemente, en esta vida humana tuya no podemos estar juntos.

-¡Pero Zim…! –exclama exaltado Dib, sin embargo, es detenido por una mano en alto del extraterrestre.

-Es por eso… que yo me iré, y esperaré pacientemente. Vive tu vida, Dib, vive y disfruta de este mundo tuyo. Deja de mirar hacia el cielo y preocúpate de lo que tienes aquí en la Tierra –se acerca nuevamente a él y lo toma ahora por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente-. Pero cuando llegue el momento de tu muerte, recuerda a Zim, y recuerda estas palabras: las leyes naturales que rigen y gobiernan sobre el universo y todo lo que en él reside, nos volverán a reunir. Nuestros destinos han sido entrelazados para jamás volver a separarse. Ten fe, Dib, y nos volveremos a encontrar.

Era la primera vez que escucha a Zim hablar de esa forma, pero por alguna razón, muy dentro de él podía sentir que lo que escuchaba era verdad. Y tal vez, a juzgar por lo que Zim decía, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-¿Puedo… confiar en ti? –preguntó Dib con el temor y el dolor humedeciendo sus ojos.

-Confía en mí… -responde Zim secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar en los ojos del niño humano- no voy a olvidarte, Dib, tú… no me olvides.

Y dicho esto, el extraterrestre se alejó del humano, dio media vuelta, y caminó hacia su pequeña pero avanzada nave. Subió en ella y se volvió para dar un último vistazo a la única criatura que había podido tocar su corazón.

Dib tan sólo se había quedado viéndolo desde su lugar, pero al ver que la nave comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, no soportó más la presión en su pecho y comenzó a correr con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para entrar a la nave e irse con él.

-¡Llévame contigo Zim! ¡Por favor! –Grita y llora dando saltos mientras la nave, ya fuera de su alcance, ascendía hacia el cielo- ¡No te olvidaré, Zim! ¡Lo juro! ¡Te buscaré y te encontraré así sea lo último que haga en esta vida! ¡Yo…! ¡Ziiiiiiim!

Y mientras la nave ascendía, el vidrio se cerraba lentamente, dejando escapar al final un suave susurro de los labios del irken.

Te amo.


End file.
